officialnashvillepredatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pekka Rinne
Pekka Rinne '(born November 3, 1982) is a Finnish professional ice hockey goaltender. He currently plays for the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL). Career Rinne began developing in Karpat, playing for their Junior team between 2000 and 2003. After that, he played for their men's team during their two championship-winning years of 2004 and 2005, mostly as a backup for Niklas Backstrom. During the 2004 NHL Entry Draft, he was selected 258th overall in the eighth round by the Nashville Predators. The Predators signed him on August 23, 2005, and he began playing for the Predators' minor league affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals in the AHL. Once with Milwaukee, Rinne was initially assigned to play as a backup for Brian Finley. After Finley's poor performance, Rinne became starting goalie. Rinne played in two NHL games for Nashville during the 2005 - 2006 season. He recorded a 1-1-0 record, along with a .900 save percentage and a GAA of 3.80. In the summer of 2006, Rinne was assaulted and "roughed up by a couple of unknown assailants". During the encounter, he dislocated his shoulder, which later required surgery, causing him to miss the first four months of the season. Nashville's then-backup goalie, Dan Ellis, had a stunning performance during the 2007 - 2008 season, ending in their starting goalie, Chris Mason, being traded to the St. Louis Blues. Rinne was called up to serve as backup to Ellis for the 2008 - 2009 season. On December 1, 2008, Rinne became only the second rookie Predators goaltender to ever record a shutout. In February of 2009, he recorded nine wins in only twelve games, having a save percentage of .944 and a 1.72 GAA. He was then selected NHL Rookie of the Month. On March 14, Rinne set a Predators franchise record of having seven shutouts in a season. During the 2010 - 2011 season opener, Rinne allowed a goal, then collided with Anaheim Ducks forward, Troy Bodie. The collision caused Rinne to suffer a lower-body injury. Anders Lindback relieved him and started in three games before Rinne was able to return. Rinne was then hurt again in December. After returning on December 23, Rinne remained healthy and recorded some of the better numbers of his career, including a save percentage of .946 and a 1.71 GAA during the month of January. At the end of the season, Rinne was named as one of three Vezina Trophy finalists. He was also named an NHL Second Team All-Star. Rinne led the Predators to their first ever playoff series win during the 2010 - 2011 playoffs against the Anaheim Ducks. He shutout the Anaheim Ducks on October 29, 2011, which led him to hold the Predators franchise record for shutouts at 22. On his birthday, November 3, 2011, Rinne signed a 7-year contract worth $49 million dollars, with the Nashville Predators. It is the largest contract in the Predators team history. Career Statistics 'Regular Season (GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, MIN = Minutes in Net, GA = Goals Allowed, SO = Shutouts, GAA = Goals Allowed Average, SV% = Save Percentage, " - " = None)'' 'Playoffs' ''(GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, MIN = Minutes in Net, GA = Goals Allowed, SO = Shutouts, GAA = Goals Allowed Average, SV% = Save Percentage, " - " = None) Category:Players Category:Roster